ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Hearts and Walt Disney: Magic on Parade
This is the Daytime Parade of Disneyland Park in Berlin Called Kingdom Hearts and Walt Disney: Magic on Parade. Which is the Parade Combines with Floats of Mickey's Soundsational Parade, Share a Dream Come True Parade, Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade and Jubilation. Also, This Parade Will Be Based on Disneyland Paris' The Wonderful World of Disney Parade and Uses the Song Called Dancin' (A Catchy Rhythm) . Parade Untits Sora's & Mickey's Magical Train: Sora is inside a red train with Goofy sitting on top of it with Main Street train depot. as the the backdrop of the unit. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Duffy the Disney Bear and Chip & Dale Accompany Sora and Goofy While dance around this unit. Life's the Happy Song (The Muppets Unit): Kermit and Miss Piggy is Top of the Float While Gonzo, Rizzo, Walter, Fozzie, Bubbles, and the Other Muppets Were Putting on the Show. Bear and Sweetums Dance with the Dancers. Sebastian's Undersea Party (The Little Mermaid): Ariel rides atop a bubble-filled float dominated by a blue and purple instrument-playing octopus. Eight dancing shells and waves lead the giant float down Main Street. The addition of the float is riding his chariot in front. The maraca-playing crab brings up the rear of the float. Pooh's Wonderful Dreams (Winnie the Pooh Unit): The float features Winnie the Pooh next to his good friends Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet and Rabbit attached to the float are Heffalumps and Woozles and four performers. With four "Tigger family", and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. The Magical Faith of Pixie Dust (Tinker Bell Unit): Fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton Float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure which has flowers on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four fairies ride on the bug cars, and two flower girls bringing up the rear, who generously sharing their joy and happiness to everyone. Forest Friends and Campers: Characters from Song of the Song, Pocahontas, Camp Rock and Fantasia 2000 feature in this float. Jungle Kingdom: Characters from The Jungle Book, The Lion King and Tarzan feature in this float. Pirate Moon (Peter Pan Unit): Jake, Izzy and Cubby from Disney Junior's "Jake and the Never Land Pirates" lead the float, waving hello to us as they go. Aboard the ship are Peter, Wendy, John, the Lost Boys, Hook and Smee, Peter and Hook in a duel and following behind the float is the Crocodile. Flight to the Moon: Characters of Rolie Polie Olie and Star Wars feature in this float. Bubbles: Characters from Three Little Pigs, Pinocchio, Fantasia and Dumbo feature in this float. Pixar Pals (Pixar Unit): Characters from Toy Story, Monsters Inc, The Incredibles, Up, A Bug's Life, Cars and Ratatouille feature in this float. Tiana's New Orleans Jazz Party (The Princess and the Frog): and Louis, the trumpet-playing alligator, ride aboard an instrument-inspired boat. Also present on the float as decorations are Ray the firefly, from the same film, as well as Evinrude the dragonfly, from The Rescuers. Mary Poppin's Step in Time of Rhythm: The larger float features chimney sweeps, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride the bicycle float and deliver the greatest “Jolly Holiday” of Dancing. Royal Princess Romantic Sing Alongs: Presenting the Princesses are six Royal Court dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Rapunzel's tower and Snow White's wishing well inspired float, are the Disney princesses: Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Belle and Rapunzel. Disney Villains Evil Plot Melodies: This float features the Disney Villains, Hades, Ursula, Jafar, Scar and Other Villains run in front. The Queen from Snow Whites and the Seven Dwarfs Rides on the Headless Horseman's Horse. As Long as There is Imagination Left in the World: Kairi, Riku, Fairy Godmother, Max Goof, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow and Other Characters Appears on the Disney Castle While Phineas and Ferb Drives the Gummi Ship. Show Facts * Grand Marshall Song: Dancin' (A Catchy Rhythm) * Show Stop Song: When You Imagine and What Time Is It (From High School Musical 2) * Other Songs Featured: * Sora's & Mickey's Magical Train (Mickey Mouse March"/"When You Wish Upon a Star"/"Fantasy") * Life's the Happy Song ("The Muppet Show Theme") * Sebastian's Undersea Party ("Part of Your World"/"Under the Sea"/"Kiss the Girl") * Pooh's Wonderful Dreams ("Winnie the Pooh"/"The Wonderful Things About Tiggers"/"Heffalumps and Woozles") * The Magical Faith of Pixie Dust ("Fly to Your Heart"/"To the Fairies They Draw Near"/A Gift of a Friend") * Forest Friends and Campers ("We Rock"/"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"/"Colors of the Wind"/"This is Me"/"It's On") * Jungle Kingdom ("Trashin' the Camp"/"I Wanna Be Like You"/"I Just Can't Wait to Be King"/"The Hawaiian War Chant") * Pirate Moon ("You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!"/"The Second Star to the Right"/Captain Hook is a Cranky Crook") * Flight to the Moon ("Star Wars Theme"/"Tomorrow/"The Best Time of Your Life") * Bubbles ("Dance of the Hours"/"I've Got No Strongs"/"Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf"/"Up Up and Away") * Pixar Pals ("The Incredibles Theme"/"You Got a Friend in Me"/If I Didn't Have You") * Tiana's New Orleans Jazz Party ("Gonna Take You There"/"Dig a Little Deeper") * Mary Poppin's Step in Time of Rhythm ("Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" / "A Spoonful of Sugar" / "Step in Time") * Royal Princess Romantic Sing Alongs ("Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "So This Is Love"/ "Beauty and the Beast" / "I See the Light") * Disney Villains Evil Plot Melodies ("Court of Miracles"/"Hellfire"/"Poor Unfortunate Souls"/"Night on Bald Mountain") * As Long as There is Imagination Left in the World ("Fantasy/"Just Like We Dreamed It"/"Minne's Yoo-Hoo"/ "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah") Category:Disneyland Resort (Berlin)